


My Name is Cody

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Attraction, One Shot, Post-Order 66, Regret, Temporary Mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: With no memory of how or why, Cody finds himself lost in the sandy deserts of Tatooine.





	My Name is Cody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibility.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

For as long as he could remember that phrase had been present in his mind. Repeating and relentless. Most of the time it was all he was aware of as his body moved on its own, listening to orders barked out at him and the masked troopers surrounding him.

They were faceless, every last one of them. Mindless guns who shoot when told. All numbers.

CC-2224.

His was an older number, he knew. It was a number that branded him even from the time before be could remember. There were times when he hated that number which was his name, it didn't feel right. Though the spur of thought always was quickly washed away. He was CC-2224, he would always be CC-2224, and he should be glad that that was a number he would never share with another. No other face masked in white armor would ever be called CC-2224.

And that was his life as a number. Follow orders. Shoot the rebels, and keep peace for the Empire.

Why?

Because that is all he knew.

Everything was silent outside his mind, only the sound of armor shifting in time to the synced marching of everyone around him.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

It was almost maddening that he couldn't have his own thoughts without those damned words overpowering them. He almost didn't even hear the warning that was suddenly shouted by someone further back in the ranks right before there was an explosion sending sand and men flying in every direction.

He whipped around, his eyes scanning for a clue as to where the attack came from.

Another explosion further up, and then another. The enemy was scattered.

He took off running, blaster in hand and ready to shoot as soon as he spotted a target.

Spotted!

He brought up his blaster and began shooting until something clanked as it bounced off his calf. He glanced down and felt himself pale at the activated thermo detonator

"Oh kark." Reacting fast, CC-2224 kicked it away from him, watching it arc up into the air and then—

Darkness.

Pain.

Cody groaned as he pushed himself up, sand falling from his armor and into his lap. His helmet was missing which helped explain the pounding headache. The ringing in his ears told him he'd likely been too close to a blast of some sort. However, beyond that…

Looking around he tried to place where he was. What battle had they been fighting? What had been there mission? Where was everyone, and what planet were they even on? He couldn't remember.

It was ungodly hot, and despite his dark skin's enhancements to help ward off sunburn, he could feel the redness he knew had bloomed across the back of his neck, around the shell of his ears, and across the cheek that had been exposed to the twin suns glaring down on him from the cloudless sky above. Despite it all, he felt himself chuckle. If he was this sunburned, just how red was his lovely pale-skinned General? Helix would have a smug look as he fished out a bacta cream to tame the painful red on the Jedi's skin after lecturing about not taking the time to properly reapply his preventative sun cream he knows the medic would have given their Jedi.

Except…His General would have _never_ left him behind. He would have made sure he was okay…his _vod_ would have made sure. No clone left behind.

And here he was, left behind.

Something big had to have happened.

He pushed himself up onto his feet and stumbled a bit before he caught his balance and looked around. The sands had definitely shifted while he was out, erasing all traces as to where anyone had come from or gone to. And he wasn't the only one to have been left behind. Bodies could be seen mostly covered in the shifting sands. A knee poking out here, an arm there…discarded pieces of armor that looked…off.

He frowned and looked down at himself, taking in the un-customized white armor that just looked chintzy compared to his usual armor. Had they been on some sort of undercover mission? He greatly missed his own armor that felt like it properly protected him. This armor just felt bulky and in the way.

Without care, he stripped down to only his blacks underneath, along with his belt so that he could carry his blaster and any supplies with him more easily. Then he began digging up some of his vod—

These weren't his vod. He removed a bucket from one of the men and was met with a face unlike his own. Dropping the bucket, he ran to the next closest body and ripped off that soldier's bucket as well and—she wasn't a brother either. He ran to a third. Again, no.

These fallen people were not his vod. They were not the 212th.

He sat back in the sand again, looking up into the sky with a parched sigh. Maybe they had gotten word of a battalion of fake clones and he'd been sent to infiltrate them and report their activity back to his General?

It did explain the poorly made armor and why he'd just been left behind after whatever had happened. So he felt better about that.

But he was still stuck out in the middle of a desert with no hint as to which way he should go, and without his communicator. He hadn't seen it when he stripped down, so it had clearly been lost, and it was far too risky to try and contact the 212th on an insecure com that any of the other bodies may have.

He had to just go into survival mode. Gather the supplies he could and just choose a direction. With any luck he'd find something that will help him survive and get back to his brothers and his General. A town or a moisture farm or—something.

After searching the sand and bodies more, he had managed to find a few canteens still filled with water, and a few ration bars. But nothing else that would have been helpful, so he then chose a direction and started walking.

 

* * *

 

The merciless heat of the day under twin suns had suddenly dropped to a frigid cold under triplet moons as Cody made with way through the sands, his canteens all empty as they dangled off his hip and clanked together and against his leg. Shivering, he rubbed his arms and pressed forward over countless sand dunes with no sign of civilization anywhere.

It felt hopeless as he pressed on, wondering what the 212th were doing at that time. Surely they were hunkered down together someplace safe and comfortable, worrying about the fact that he hadn't checked in yet.

Was General Kenobi losing much needed sleep over him? Probably. The selfless idiot was likely just meditating again. Shoving actual self-care to the side and substituting it with Jedi nonsense.

Cody hated when Obi-Wan did that, and it always got worse when he was worried for his men or anyone else he cared 'too much' for. For all his lectures to General Skywalker about attachments, the handsome redhead sure did seem to struggle with his own fair share of attachments.

Cody allowed himself to smile at that. His perfect Jedi who was far from perfect once you took the time to properly watch him.

Sassy, emotional, attached, caring…the mask he wore had cracks in it Cody was able to see through, and he—he loved that man hidden behind the stoic image Obi-Wan tried to project. Maybe it was wrong of him to love a Jedi, but he couldn't help it. It was hard enough not to reach out and brush a wayward lock of red back off his pale cheek, or to grab his hand when he knew his General was struggling with something.

It was fine as long as he didn't allow himself to act.

So focused on thoughts of his General, Cody almost didn't notice a sound drifting over the sands.

He paused, restricting his thoughts and straining his red ears for the sound, one hand hovering over his blaster.

There it was again—an animal? A bantha, he realized, recognizing it—no, there was more than one. A herd. And on a planet as barren as this, a herd of bathas were not likely to be wild, but domesticated and taken care of by someone.

Hopeful, he turned in the direction of the sounds, and started walking again.

He was tired and in pain from the suns and walking on uneven, shifting ground, let alone the explosion he knew he had to have been too close to by the time he finally spotted the herd of large animals gathered near a hut with lights in the windows. A small, bare-bones farm, by the looks of it. The people who lived there were clearly just making ends meet, but maybe they would help him in exchange of some good hard work, as he had no credits on him to offer.

If nothing more, maybe they would point him in the direction of someone who could help.

Summoning the last of his strength to keep his legs moving one in front of the other, Cody pushed himself down the sands to the small, modest hut and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of shifting inside the hut, a voice muttering as someone came to the door and threw it open, "If this is about Luke, all I did was—"

Cody straightened in surprise as he found himself face-to-face with a man who could only be his General. His Obi-Wan. But something wasn't right. His hair had more grey in it than normal, especially his beard, his skin red from the suns and supporting deeper wrinkles under his wide blue eyes. He also no longer wore his usual Jedi tunics, though the clothing he wore did resemble his Jedi garb.

"General?"

All at once Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of his apparent shock and he leapt back, his lightsaber flying to his outstretched hand from an open chest further in the hut. The familiar blue blade hummed as it was activated and positioned between the Jedi and clone commander.

Cody held up his hands, "Sir?"

"How did you find me? Who else knows I'm here?" the redhead demanded, eyes narrowed in a distrust that broke Cody's heart.

"What? Sir, I—I'm alone, I woke up alone in the desert and I just—I saw this hut so I came looking for help…" he swallowed thickly, "What happened? I don't remember what our mission is here or anything!"

Obi-Wan didn't move, didn't relax. It felt so surreal, so wrong to have his General looking at him as if he were he enemy.

"Please, sir, I…" he looked down at his belt where his blaster hung at his hip and he moved slowly as to not spook the Jedi. He took the weapon and turned it around, offering it to Obi-Wan with the barrel pointing at his own unarmored chest. "Please, I just want to know what's going on…why I'm here, why you are here and—why you look so much older than you should."

Obi-Wan moved, taking the gun from him and using the Force to move it far away from Cody. Only then did he disengage his own weapon and give a mistrustful nod. "I've made stew. It's not the greatest thing ever, but it's better than trying to eat sand."

"Sir?"

Obi-Wan gestured to the small table set up in the kitchen area with a bowl of steaming stew on it. He watched Cody move over and sit before he moved to the stove and got a second bowl, filling it with hot stew which he then set in front of Cody. Sitting down in the opposite chair, the Jedi studied the confused clone, waiting for something, and likely prodding at him in the Force.

"You seem like yourself again, Cody." Obi-Wan finally stated, picking up his spoon to fish a chunk of meat out of his bowl.

"Myself? Who else would I seem like?" Cody asked.

The Jedi shrugged, "Like the man who ordered the 212th to shoot me down off the edge of a cliff."

Cody choked on the root vegetable he had just put in his mouth, sputtering a bit before turning wide eyes on his General. "What?!"

Obi-Wan watched him without a hint of humor on his sunburned face, "The Jedi are gone. We were betrayed by those we trusted most, and the galaxy was handed over to the Sith."

"Wh-what? I don't…but…" Cody said, trying to make sense of everything. "But I'd never hurt you…"

Obi-Wan's hard look seemed to soften, and he sighed, "Cody would never hurt me, I know…" he muttered, looking down, "But CC-2224 tried to have me killed and then helped bring in the Empire."

The Jedi moved his bowl to the side and leaned across the table, reaching out with his weathered hands to touch Cody's temple with his fingertips, "Are you my Cody, or are you the Empire's nameless storm trooper?"

"What are you saying?" Cody leaned into the touch and pressed his hand over Obi-Wan's to keep it there, "I'm Cody, I'm your Cody!"

Tears started gathering in the redhead's eyes before he broke down and let out a sob, collapsing so that his forehead rested flat on the table.

"Sir?" Cody yipped, standing up in alarm. Obi-Wan didn't break down—not like this.

"I can't—I can't lose anymore…" Obi-Wan sobbed, gripping the sandy fabric of Cody's sleeve, "S-so you can't lose yourself…"

"Sir…" Cody shifted his chair around and pulled the redhead into his lap, holding him close, "It's alright, sir, I'm here—I'm _me_."

"…Ben."

Cody blinked, "Sir?"

"Call—call me Ben. Obi-Wan's dead, I'm Ben now." He said weakly, tears soaking through Cody's blacks.

"Ben?" Cody tested the name out, and felt Obi—felt Ben cling tighter to him. He nodded, "Alright, Ben, I can call you that, it'll just take some getting used to."

He still felt so lost, but he also didn't have to be Force sensitive to feel Ben's loneliness.

"Have you been here alone? For how long?"

"Too long…"

"What about General Skywa—"

"Dead. Anakin's dead." Ben took a shaky breath and pulled back to look up at Cody, "In his place is a Sith named Vader. Anakin lost himself, and I couldn't bring him back. I failed him…"

Cody allowed himself to brush a wayward lock of red back away from Ben's cheek, "And me? My vod?"

Ben looked up into Cody's eyes for a long moment before letting out a breath and gave a small nod, "The karked chips Fives tried to warn us about. The ones the Council decided to ignore." He whispered, reaching up to tap the side of Cody's head, "The Sith used them to take away your free will…he used you and your brothers to kill every Jedi you saw. That—is why you weren't Cody, why you haven't _been_ Cody for the past nine years."

"The chips…Rex said I should have gotten mine out like he did…" Cody mentally cursed himself for not listening to his 501st brother. "When I woke up in the sand, it was clear that I had been in some sort of blast. It must have knocked out the chip's affects on me, brought me back. Genera—Ben, I'm so sorry, if only I had listened…"

"If only the Jedi Council had listened." Ben shook his head. "We were supposed to protect you and help you gain your lives and freedom after the war, but…we failed you."

"Seems to me…we both have made mistakes. But maybe we can do better for each other in the future." Cody suggested.

Ben sighed, "I can't offer you much a life, Cody."

"Sir, if I may be so bold…I don't give a kark how hard or cushy my life is, as long as I can spend it by your side. I know you're weird about attachments but—I love you, General, I always have."

"I know." Ben gave a little laugh, "I would have been a blind fool not to feel how your eyes lingered on me. I never said anything because, I had been your _General_ …so…stop calling me that and we can simply be Ben and Cody, not General and Commander."

Cody's eyes widened, "Si—Ben?"

Ben gave a gentle smile, "No Jedi Order, no Jedi code. I can act freely on my emotions, particularly for those I love."

Cody felt shell shocked. He never imagined that his Jedi would return his feelings…

The press of chapped lips to his cheek brought Cody back to reality, and he looked at Ben.

"I'm quite ready to no longer be the lonely old desert hermit, if you'll stay with me, Cody."

Cody chuckled, "I wouldn't want to leave you a lonely old desert hermit. But, why did you choose this dustball?"

"It's a place I believe Vader would never come looking, and there is a boy here I must protect."

"Sounds like a long story."

"I'll tell you later, but for now…I just want to enjoy the fact you're here and you're back to being my Cody.

Cody smiled and ducked his head down to press a kiss to Ben's lips, his hand sliding up to cup the back of his head, "And I have my Jedi back." He confirmed, nuzzling their burnt foreheads together, " _Cyare’ika_ …"

" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_." Ben whispered back in response, bringing a smile to Cody's lips.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
